


Her Face In Her Hands

by mistyeyedbi



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyeyedbi/pseuds/mistyeyedbi
Summary: Zuri can be so cheesy; she could get used to that.Kissing Prompt 7: A kiss on the eyelid or the undereye
Relationships: Detective & Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective & Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 4
Collections: the lips the teeth the tip of the tongue





	Her Face In Her Hands

It wasn’t the first time Morgan had been underneath Zuri. Rare as it was, whenever she straddled her it was always interesting. Always fun (not that she was ever boring). Her demeaner changed into something more mischievous. Her lips would curl into a smirk, brown eyes darkened with lust and the shadows cast across her face as she looked down at her. That was what she was used to, not whatever the fuck _this_ was.

She was smiling, cupping her cheeks and gazing into her eyes. Like she was trying to recreate a scene from a cheesy romance movie. Her braids framed her face and curtained around Morgan, blocking the streaks of sunlight streaming into the room. Her hands had made their way down her back, resting on her thighs. As weird as this was, it didn’t stop heat from settling in her abdomen, along with something else. Something…softer?

She shifted and squeezed Zuri’s thighs (always so soft in her hands, but she knew what they were capable of), pressing her lips together before asking. “Plan on kissing me anytime soon, sweetheart?”

Zuri giggled, and the warmth the raspy, soft sound sent flooding into her body made her pinch her brows together. One hand left her cheek (her skin went cold; she stiffened slightly at the groan that almost left her lips) to push her braids to one side, allowing the sun to highlight the contours of her face and brighten her eyes into a golden brown. “I do, I’m just enjoying the view.”

“There’s a lot more of me to look at, places much more interesting,” she replied, a smirking crawling onto her face.

“I don’t know. Your eyes make for some strong competition.”

“My eyes? Really?” Morgan sighed. Just her luck to fuck around with a romantic.

“Don’t sigh,” Zuri tutted and leaned her forehead against hers. “They’re beautiful.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as she caressed her cheeks. There was another giggle, and before she could scowl, the light press of her plump lips on her left eyelid sent a shiver down her spine. Warmth settled in her chest, and her lips twitched into a smile. It was weird, but I wasn’t unpleasant. She trailed kisses down her face, down the bridge of her nose before pausing at her lips. Morgan exhaled through her nose. What was this girl waiting for, a bloody fog horn!?

Her lips brushed against hers as she groaned, “Zuri.”

“I think,” she replied, her voice a low murmur tingling against her lips. She leaned back, smirking and resting her hands on her shoulders. “You should be more patient.”


End file.
